


An Untold Story

by alice_time



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, Found Family, Gen, Land of Untold Stories Characters, School Bullies, Season 6 Spoilers, Teenagers, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: When the newcomers from the Land of Untold Stories finally come to town, a strange silent girl comes with them. Cursed by a powerful witch, Bridget has spent much of her life alone with only a raven for company. As Bridget draws the attention of the Savior and her family, she meets again with the one person she never thought to see again.





	1. Chapter 1

Granny’s was filled with the new arrivals from the Land of Untold Stories. Most of them had signed in already, but there was a small queue near the booth Snow and Belle occupied with their sign-in book. The bell above the door signaled another new arrival, and a teenage girl entered the diner, Emma on her heels. They were a contrast, Emma’s blonde to the girl’s raven locks. Modern clothes versus the teenager’s ragged grey dress and scuffed black boots. Bits of leaves and forest detritus clung to the hem and to her hair. A silver chain glinted just under the collar of the dress.

“You wait in line there,” Emma pointed with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you someplace to stay and some food.”

The girl nodded. She hadn’t spoken a single word since Emma found her, but Emma was assuming that was just because it was all so new. Everyone would settle in eventually. The girl got to the front of the line. Belle and Snow smiled at her.

“Welcome to Storybrooke,” Snow said. “I’m Snow, this is Belle. Go ahead and sign your name and write down who you were travelling with.” She held out the pen.

The girl took it with a nod and found the next blank spot on the page. _Bridget no companions_.

Snow glanced down. “Well, hello Bridget.”

Bridget nodded again.

“You’re a quiet one,” Belle remarked.

Bridget shrugged and then pointed to her throat and shook her head.

“You _can’t_ talk?” Snow prompted.

Bridget nodded.

“A curse?”

Bridget nodded again.

“Poor thing.” Snow reached out, squeezing the girl’s hand. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you something to make communicating easier. I know it must be hard.”

“And we’ve got a whole library full of books,” Belle added. “We can try to find a way to break your curse.”

Bridget smiled.

“And how old are you dear?” Snow continued.

Bridget held up her hands to show ten and then six.

“Sixteen?”

Bridget nodded.

“Well, don’t worry, someone will take you in.”

The bell above the door rang again, drawing Snow and Belle’s attention. When they looked back, Bridget was gone.

***

There were so many newcomers in town, it was easy enough for one kid to slip through the cracks. Well, up until Snow decided everyone needed to get back to normal. Then it became her personal mission to get all of the kids to come to school.

“How many kids are still missing?” David asked.

Snow glanced at the list. “Just a handful. I’m most concerned about this one, Bridget. She can’t speak, and we haven’t seen her for weeks now.”

“Has Henry had any luck figuring out what story she’s from?” Emma asked.

“No. But a lot of these untold stories only pop up for short periods of time in other stories. She could be from anywhere.” Snow shook her head. “Poor thing.”

Bridget was aware she was being hunted. She’d been hunted before. She was also aware that Snow White was a fine tracker. Which was why Bridget was in a tree. An enormous raven perched in the tree next to her.

The bird ruffled his feathers, fluffing up and glancing at Bridget.

She shrugged back.

The bird shook his head.

Bridget frowned and rolled her eyes.

“Someone’s been through here,” Snow said.

Bridget blinked and glanced down through branches to the forest floor. Snow stood below her hiding spot, Emma and David in tow.

Bridget sighed. The raven hopped closer, picking up a strand of her hair with his beak and tugging.

Bridget shook her head again, more forcefully.

The raven dropped her hair and gave her a sharp look.

Bridget shook her head.

The raven seemed to roll his eyes and then let out a loud cry. Bridget reached out, trying to silence the bird. He hopped back and continued his cawing. Which drew all of the attention directly to Bridget.

“Hey there,” Snow said. “Why don’t you come down from there?”

She sighed. The raven hopped closer again, tugging at her sleeve. She sighed again and mouthed _Fine_ , with a grimace. _Stupid bird._ Bridget shimmied down the tree, dropping the last few feet to the ground. The raven dropped to a lower branch, cawing.

“You must be Bridget,” David smiled. “I guess you like it out here?”

She shrugged.

“Well, we’re starting school for all the kids,” Snow said. “And it’s really not safe for you to be out here all by yourself. There are a few too many villains running around.”

She pointed at the raven and then back at herself.

“I don’t think a raven counts as company or protection,” Emma remarked. Her phone went off a moment later. She glanced at it and then walked a short distance away to answer. “Hey, Killian, what’s up?”

Bridget blinked, looking at the raven and then back at the little group. _Killian._

“So,” David continued, “you going to come into town? We’ll find you a place to live. Get you some clothes. Some food.” His tone didn’t make it a question. It was more of, you’ll come into town willingly, or I can throw you over my shoulder and we’ll go into town anyway.

Bridget sighed. The raven cawed in encouragement. She sighed again and rolled her eyes.

She gestured emphatically and then nodded.

“Great.” David smiled. “Come on. I bet you’d like a bath.”

Bridget did, in fact, want a bath. Also a meal. Clean clothes. But she’d spent a very long time hiding. She was used to hiding. Hiding was easier. But her raven was pushy. But that wasn’t the only reason. _Killian._ It couldn’t be the same Killian, could it?

Only one way to find out.

***

A bath, a meal, and clean clothes later, Emma taught Bridget how to use a cellphone.

“Okay, kid, I’ve downloaded an application that will turn text into speech. The voice is a little robotic, but at least you can sort of talk with it.”

Bridget smiled, adapting quickly to the touch screen keyboard. “Thank you,” emerged from the phone’s speakers.

“You’re welcome.” Emma smiled. “So, that raven, is he really a raven?”

Bridget blinked and typed into the app. “His name is Bran. He’s my friend.”

“That’s an answer, but not to my question.”

She bit her lip and typed again. “No. He’s not a raven. We were cursed together.”

“I’m sorry, Bridget.” Emma shook her head. “Well, now that your story can move forward again, maybe you can break the curse.”

Bridget shrugged. “I hope so.”

“You’ll see. Storybrooke is a place for fresh starts.”

Bridget truly hoped Emma was right.

***

The cursed girl and her raven were bunked and Snow made sure she had her school schedule. Bridget was really thrilled about school. It reminded her of an old life with darker lessons. Unfortunately, having Bran around all the time only drew more attention to her. And she was in a classroom with Tom Sawyer, Huck Finn, and kid that used to be a bear. The bar for weird was high, but Bridget surpassed it.

“You think she’s a witch?”

“What’s with the bird?”

“Maybe she’s the daughter of some villain.”

The rumors flew fast and thick and Bridget was in no place to refute them. She’d studied magic with a true villain. She was a witch. Though she was fair certain her father hadn’t been a villain, she’d no memory of her mother. Bran did his best, mostly by pecking at anyone who got too close to her, perching on the back of her chair and in general, making her look like a member of the Addam’s family. But Bridget knew she wouldn’t convince Bran to beat it. He was very persistent. Protective.

Which was why Huck Finn had a large bandage on his hand and a sudden fear of birds.

Luckily, that had happened when no teachers were around.

“All right, anyone want to come to the board and solve this problem?” Snow interrupted Bridget’s inner musings.

Bridget shrank into her chair. Snow didn’t call on her in class because it tended to be awkward. Snow preferred not to embarrass the kids. But being called to the board was a different matter entirely. That didn’t require talking.

No one volunteered.

“Okay.” Snow smiled. “Bridget?”

Bridget sighed and stood up, trying to make herself smaller as she walked up to the board.

And tripped a moment later. Bridget turned, eyeing the little blonde princess who’d tripped her. Bridget swallowed the flash of anger and headed up to the board. She still felt a little angry staring at the problem, but at least this was something she could wrap her head around. It was like magic. There were rules. Order. Rules and order were good.

She solved the problem and stalked back to her desk. She missed Snow’s slightly worried look.

“That’s correct, well done Bridget.”

“ _Freak_.” Someone whispered.

Bridget clenched her jaw. _That’s it._ She made a fist, focusing on the queen bee. It didn’t matter who else said things, it was Annabelle who led the charge against Bridget from the start. She wasn’t going to do anything permanent, but she wanted Annabelle to realize that cruelty did not pay off.

 _Her true self be shown from now until the sun goes down._ A light trickle of violet magic escaped Bridget’s fingers and entered Annabelle. A moment later, the girl screamed as dark red bumps began to appear all over her flesh.

“Oh my goodness,” Snow rushed forward. “What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Annabelle sobbed.

Bridget felt a momentary surge of guilt, but pushed it aside. The spell wasn’t malicious really. It would only have a negative reaction if the person it was cast against was…well, bad. If Annabelle was a nicer person, it wouldn’t have been so extreme.

“Violet, could you take Annabelle to Dr. Whale, please?”

“Of course, Snow.” Violet smiled and helped Annabelle out of her seat and out into the hall. The bell rang a moment later. Bridget shoved her books and things into her bag, waiting for everyone else to leave before heading for the door.

“Bridget, wait a moment.” Snow put a hand on her shoulder. 

Bridget swallowed.

“Bridget, I know the other kids haven’t been very welcoming.” Snow frowned. “It’s not your fault that you’re cursed, and they should be kinder. But—I have to ask you a question.”

Bridget bit her lip.

“Did you just use magic on Annabelle?”

Bridget’s face gave her away. She used it for about all communication with Bran, it was hard not to telegraph.

“Okay,” Snow sighed. “I need you to take the spell off.”

Bridget shook her head, pointing at the clock above the door and then out the window at the sky.

“It has a time limit?” Snow’s brow furrowed.

Bridget nodded.

“I see, well, I think we need to talk to Regina about that.”

Bridget’s shoulders slumped.

“Come on, you can’t just go putting on spells on people because they’re mean to you.” Snow caught the irritable expression on Bridget’s face. “You have to take the high ground.” She took hold of Bridget’s wrist and marched her out of the classroom.

***

Regina eyed Annabelle and then looked at Bridget, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

“Okay, what did you cast?” Regina fixed her stare on Bridget. “Hm? Snow says it has a time limit.”

Bridget sighed and picked up her phone. “A true self spell. It lasts until sundown.”

Regina smiled and shook her head. “Oh, that one. Well, it will wear off at sundown, so there’s nothing to worry about there. And, to be perfectly honest, it’s not a dark spell. If Miss Annabelle here was a bit less horrible, the spell wouldn’t have reacted this way.” Regina turned her attention to Annabelle. “You should think about how you treat people.”

Annabelle just looked angry, more than anything else, and stormed out of the office.

“As for our little witch,” Regina turned back to Bridget. “You cast anything dangerous, and I’ll put a power restriction bracelet on you. In the meantime, you’ll be spending some time after school a couple times a week with me. I don’t need any more rogue witches running around town.”

Bridget sighed and typed. “I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“I gathered. Why did you cast the spell?” Regina asked.

“I got angry. She and her friends call me a freak. Trip me. I lost my temper.” Bridget shook her head. “It was a mistake.”

Regina put a hand on Bridget’s shoulder. “I understand. It’s difficult to be good when other people judge you simply because you don’t look or act as they do.”

Bran cawed.

“And when you have a raven following you around.”

Bridget shook her head, turning back to her phone’s app. “Bran is cursed too. He has not always been a raven.” She blinked back tears.

Regina’s face softened. “I’m sorry. You two must be very close.”

Bridget nodded.

“Well, if the girl continues to harass you, perhaps we can find another way of solving the problem?”

“Something without boils?” Snow added.

“If at all possible.” Regina smirked. “I think we can count her after school lessons with me as detention, eh Snow? She didn’t really hurt the girl.”

“All right,” Snow said. “But, Bridget, you need to communicate when people are bothering you. Okay?”

Bridget nodded.

“Good.” Snow smiled. “Don’t worry, it won’t always be like this.”

No, Bridget thought, it would probably be worse.

That’s usually how her life went.

***

Bridget spending after school time with Regina meant she ended up seeing Henry. Henry was overly curious about figuring out who each of the newcomers was. Sorting out which story they’d come from. Her having magic eliminated some of the possibilities.

“So, I googled your curse,” Henry said one day after Bridget’s magic lesson.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“I found a few references to a silent princess whose brothers were turned into ravens. Is that you? I mean, it seems like it could be. I’m hoping to find everyone in the book.”

Bridget shook her head and grabbed her phone. “Not a princess.”

“Oh. Well, the stories we end up with aren’t always as they played out. They get changed a bit. It could still be your story.”

Bridget shrugged. She didn’t really care. Bran cawed in interest though. She rolled her eyes.

“Your story could tell you how to break your curse,” Henry said. “Don’t you want that?”

“I have to go. Bye, Henry.” She put her phone away, picked up Bran and headed out before Henry could pester her further.

Not everything had to be about breaking her curse.

***

Bridget didn’t really have anyone telling her where to be—beyond Snow or one of the Sheriffs making sure she was at school. She spent most nights not in the temporary housing with a few other stray kids and some fairy tale mother she could never remember. Perhaps the shoe one, she wasn’t sure. The woman had enough children of her own, she didn’t miss Bridget.

Annabelle’s reign of terror had lessoned for a few weeks, only to return with a vengeance. The cut on Bridget’s foot proved that (as did a few bruises from falls and a scraped knee). She hadn’t said a word though, just dumped the glass out of her shoe, bandaged her foot and headed to the edge of the forest where no one would bother her. She hadn’t gotten to healing magic yet, and she didn’t want to bother Regina with it.

It wasn’t anything to bother anyone over and retaliating against Annabelle would just mean her powers got locked away. She’d conjured a few nasty curses to mind before quashing her anger. There had to be a way to handle Annabelle.

Bran settled in her lap, nuzzling her chin while she stroked his feathers. Sometimes, Bridget wondered if perhaps, perhaps there was enough love between her and Bran to break their curse. But she could never bring herself to test the theory. It would hurt too much if she was wrong.

Finally too cold to stay where she was, Bridget wrapped her jacket tighter around her and Bran hopped onto her shoulder so she could stand. She headed back toward town, limping along in misery. She was better off in the Land of Untold Stories. At least there’d been no Annabelle there. Sure, Mr. Hyde was a monster to nearly everyone, but he’d never bothered her. He’d been a bit…kind, actually. Not that she would ever tell a soul.

Headlights caught her eyes as she made it to the road, and Emma’s distinctive VW Beetle pulled up beside her.

“Hey, kid. What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

Bridget shrugged and began to walk off.

Emma sighed, getting out of the car and moving to intercept her. “Are you hurt?”

Bridget shrugged again, pointing toward town and trying to walk around.

“Nope, I’ll drive you. Get in, kid.” Emma took Bridget by the arm and helped her to the car. “I’m guessing Mrs. Hubbard doesn’t even realize you’re gone.”

Bridget shook her head.

“I want to take a look at your leg so…I guess you’re coming home with me tonight. If only to prevent you from climbing out the back window of Hubbard’s.”

Bridget sighed. This night was going _great._

_***_

Emma sat Bridget down in the kitchen, taking note of the visible bruises and then gingerly going over Bridget’s leg. “Where does it hurt, kid?”

After a resigned sigh, Bridget pointed at her foot.

“Okay.” Emma took off the shoe and winced at the bandage. She peeled it off, eyeing the deep gash. “What did this?” She shook her head. “This is really deep, Bridget. It could’ve gotten infected—inflamed. It’s serious.” She fixed her stare on the girl. “You can’t just hide things like this.”

Bridget flushed and turned away.

“How did this happen? Did you step on something?”

Bridget started to shake her head, and then nodded. She wanted to leave Annabelle out of it.

“Apparently, my super power works even when someone can’t talk. I can tell you’re lying. Did someone hurt you?”

Bridget bit the inside of her cheek, but the truth was written all over her face, as usual.

“Oh, kid.” Emma reached up, pushing a strand of hair off Bridget’s face. “My mom mentioned some of the kids were bullying you. Is—is all of this from them?”

After a long moment, Bridget managed to nod.

Emma sighed. “I’m calling my mom, and then we’ll get this healed. I need her to see the injuries first, okay? And Regina too, I think.”

Bridget sighed.

“In the meantime, how about I get you a sandwich? And I’ll dig up something for you to sleep in, you’re staying here tonight. I’ve got plenty of room.”

A sandwich later, and Snow arrived with Regina.

“I got your message, let me see,” Snow hurried over to Bridget, eyeing the bruises and the gash with a hiss. “Who did this? Annabelle again?”

Bridget bit her lip, but nodded. She’d already written down the story, as it were, and passed it over.

_Glass in my shoe. Annabelle was gloating all day._

“What about the rest of the injuries?” Regina asked.

Bridget picked up the pen. _Tripped. Pushed._ She shrugged.

Snow shook her head. “We’ll take care of it, Bridget, I promise.”

“In the meantime.” Regina took charge. “Let’s heal that up.” She just had to concentrate and with a wave of her hands and a bit of a light show, the gash and bruises were gone.

“I documented the injuries,” Emma said. “Just in case.”

“Good,” Snow nodded. “She staying here tonight?”

“Yeah, I found her wandering on the side of the road, figured it might be best if we find a new place for her to stay. Hubbard means well, but she’s got too many to look after already.”

“Fair enough,” Regina said.

Bridget sighed. It was going to be a lot harder to go unnoticed now.

She wasn’t sure if she liked that, or not.

***

The next morning, Bridget was surprised to find it well past seven when she woke up to the smell of breakfast. Panicked, she hurried downstairs.

“It’s okay,” Emma said, spotting the teenager. “You’ve got a couple days off school.” She pointed at the kitchen table. “Sit. I’ve got pancakes.”

Bridget gave her a thumbs up, a gesture she’d picked up recently, and sat. She wasn’t going to argue with breakfast, or not having to go to school.

“You know, a lot of the new kids…we’ve found they have family already here. From the Enchanted forest. What about you? Do you have anyone who might still be around?”

Bridget shook her head.

“Oh, well, it was a thought.” Emma frowned and put a plate and the syrup in front of Bridget. “But, you never know.”

 “Swan,” Killian interrupted. “Who is our guest?” He sauntered into the kitchen to kiss Emma’s cheek.

“Killian Jones, meet Bridget. Bridget, this is Killian.”

Bridget grabbed the pad of paper from last night and wrote her reply. _Nice to meet you._

“She’s the girl who can’t talk then, I take it?” He turned his attention to Bridget. “It’s nice to meet you too, lass.” He put out his hand.

Bridget considered the hand a long moment before taking it. Killian blinked, and focused his attention more closely on her face. Her violet eyes.

“Have we met somewhere?” Killian frowned.

Bridget’s lips parted in surprise, but she shook her head.

“You look rather familiar. Spend any time in the Enchanted Forest?”

She shrugged.

Emma noticed the concentration on Bridget’s face. It was something more than that—it was…hope.

“Bridget, do you know Killian?” Emma asked.

Bridget frowned, shaking her head. She stood up and headed for the kitchen door.

Killian stepped between the door and Bridget. “Hold up, lass. I think you do know me. I think I know you somehow too. Now, I don’t know how, but I’ve an idea you might. So why don’t you sit down and tell us about it.”

Bridget shook her head, glancing at the door behind him and then around for another exit. There came a tapping on the kitchen window and Killian’s attention was drawn.

Bridget took the moment and ran for the front door.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Emma said.

Bridget made it to the door—but Emma was already there in a poof of white smoke.

“Running isn’t going to solve this, kid. Now, I imagine you’ve been running for a while. You ran from your story. You’ve been hiding in the woods. Now, why don’t you tell me how you know Killian?”

Bridget shook her head.

“Why not, lass?” Killian asked.

With her phone lying upstairs and the pad of paper so far away, there was no good way to answer him.

Bridget shook head again.

Emma was used to reluctant, but at least Bridget hadn’t tried to kill any of them, that was a refreshing change of pace.

The raven cried out.

Bridget panicked, throwing out a spell to freeze Killian and Emma, and ran from the house.

The spell didn’t last long, but by the time Emma got out to follow her—the girl was gone.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Emma sighed. “She isn’t even wearing shoes.”

“We’ll find the lass,” Killian said. “I’ll call Regina.”

“Good, I’ll get my car keys and call David. Time for a search party.”

***

Bridget ran to the woods, regretting her lack of shoes and not thinking clearly enough to magic a pair to her. She found her favorite tree, collapsing under it. She didn’t _want_ to be like this. She wanted to tell Killian the truth. She wanted him to know but…she wanted him to remember.

Bran tugged on her hair. He thought she was being foolish.

She ignored him. It didn’t matter. There was no way to break the curse. Killian would never remember. She would never speak. Bran would always be a raven. It was just…reality.

***

“I can’t believe she ran off again,” Snow said, eyeing the ground. “I mean, I know she’s not having the easiest time right now, but running isn’t the answer.”

“She’s a kid,” David replied. “She’s probably scared.”

Emma sighed. “I know she’s scared, I just don’t know why. Killian, are you sure you don’t remember her?”

He shook his head. “I—I feel like I _should_ , there’s this… _something_ , Something there. I can’t sort out what.”

Regina poofed to their location. “I got her shoe. It has her blood in it, so we should be able to find her with it.” She held up the bottle of potion. “I doubt anyone wants her running around too long.”

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma smiled. “I should have thought of that.”

“Magic isn’t your first solution to a problem, nothing wrong with that.” Regina poured the potion on and the shoe floated free of her hand. “Let’s go.”

Bridget had fallen asleep under the tree, and did not wake as those tracking her approached. Bran watched them, silent in his approval. He didn’t want her to get hurt. He wanted Bridget safe.

Regina wasn’t going to take any chances. She quickly put the black cuff on Bridget’s wrist. _That_ woke her. Bridget scrambled to her feet, glancing around at the gathered adults.

“Running away isn’t the answer kid,” Emma said. “It never is.”

Bridget sighed.

“All right,” Regina said. “Home we go.” She waved her hand, poofing them all back to Emma’s house. Killian took charge of Bridget, sitting her down on the couch and taking a look at her injuries.

“You manage to run through a bramble patch?” he chided. “That was foolish.”

Emma healed the new damage, squeezing Bridget’s knee in an attempt to reassure her. “It’s going to be okay.”

Bran had followed them into the house. He hopped up on the arm of the couch, pecking lightly at Bridget’s arm and crying out his own chastisement.

Bridget sighed.

“You can understand him, can’t you?” Emma stood and sat next to Bridget.

Bridget nodded.

“Well, I think he wants you to talk to us.” Emma tilted her head, magicking Bridget’s phone into her hand and holding it out to the girl. “Eh?”

The girl sighed, but nodded and took the phone.

The raven settled into preening his feathers. She rolled her eyes. _Stupid bird._

“All right, kid. How do you know Killian?” Emma asked while everyone else got comfortable.

Bridget wished, more than anything, that Killian could remember this on his own. But the curse was what it was. She lost her voice. Bran lost his human form.

Her brothers lost their memories of her.

But…if she could get Killian to remember, perhaps she could break the rest. Her fingers hovered over the screen. Well, quick was probably best.

“Killian is my brother. Part of the curse erased his memory of me. Liam’s as well.”

Killian’s brow furrowed. “You couldn’t possibly have been on the ship with Liam and I though.”

Bridget shook her head. “Father left me behind.”

“And how did you end up in the Land of Untold stories? I assume that’s why you’ve not aged.” Killian frowned. “I myself was in Neverland.”

“I ran away. Traveled the realms. Met Bran. Got cursed.” She shrugged. “Ended up in the Land of Untold Stories.”

“Well that’s incredibly detailed,” Killian drawled. “All right, so you’re my sister. Running away is sort of a Jones family tradition.”

Bridget shrugged.

“Well,” Killian leaned forward. “There has to be some way to get those memories back.”

“Curses are always tricky,” Emma said. “True love’s kiss is the usual way, but you two don’t know each other well enough. Regina?”

“Well, I suppose I see the family resemblance. Who placed this curse exactly? Every caster has their own style.” Regina gave the girl an assessing look.  

The phone mangled the word. Bridget sighed and grabbed a pad of paper and pen.

 _She called herself Morgause._ Bridget handed the pad to Regina.

“Morgause? That’s one of the Camelot witches, if I recall correctly.” Regina frowned. “This curse does seem somewhat familiar. The silence, the memory loss…this witch, did she tell you how to break the curse?” She handed the pad back.

_She taunted me. But it’s not possible to break the curse the way she said._

Regina read quickly. “She told you would have to speak, didn’t she? That your voice would break the curse?”

Bridget nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a twisted one.” Regina pushed her hair back behind her ear. “But there are ways around a curse like that. Your voice doesn’t necessarily require you to talk. Can you whistle? Hum? You just need to make a sound.”

Bridget shook her head.

“You have to want to break the curse too. Curses sometimes only have power because you give the curse power.” Regina fixed her gaze on the girl. “You’ve been running. People don’t just go to the Land of Untold Stories for no reason.”

“Regina’s right about that. Belief is key to breaking curses.” Snow looked at Bridget. “You need to believe.”

Bran pecked at her hair. Bridget frowned at the bird. She shook her head. Breaking the curse…as much as she wanted that. As much as she knew Bran wanted that. Morgause’s curse had been perfect. Tormenting in just the right ways. Being voiceless and forgotten, with her best friend barely able to comfort her.

“People don’t get cursed for no reason either,” Killian said. “How did you gain this witch’s displeasure?”

Bridget closed her eyes. She didn’t want to answer that question. She hadn’t done anything wrong, not really. Well, not that time. She’d been doing the right thing for the first time in a very long time when Morgause cursed her.

She’d turned against the witch. Her teacher. Refused to darken her heart in the end. Morgause railed at her, called her a liar. Cursed her and Bran.

 _You will be forgotten by all those who loved you. Voiceless, the both of you. Until you speak, the curse will remain._ Morgause had laughed and thrown Bridget through the door to the Land of Untold Stories—so her curse would remain forever more.

“Bree?” Killian prompted.

Bridget looked up at him. Could he—did he remember?

“Bree,” he said it again, eyes uncertain.

_We’ll be back soon, Bree. You’ll see._

_I don’t want to be left alone, Killian! It’s not fair._

_Girls don’t belong on ships, love._ Papa said.

Killian shook his head. “I…I have the strangest feeling.”

“Bridget, you still need to answer the question,” Snow said. “What did you do to Morgause?”

Bridget picked up the pad and paper again. _I was her student. When I turned fifteen, she asked me to kill someone. Darken my heart._

_I refused._

Regina swallowed. “I see. Well, you’re in good company.” She shook her head. “You haven’t done anything wrong by refusing her.”

“So she taught you magic?” David asked.

Bridget nodded and pointed to Bran, back to herself and made a motion with her hands she hoped would bring magic to mind.

“You both have magic. You were both her apprentices.” Emma blinked. “So, you refused to kill for her and Bran backed you up?”

Bridget closed her eyes and nodded. It was more than that though. Like Emma had said. There was one rather certain way to break a curse.

“He was your friend,” Emma continued. “He _is_ your friend.”

Bridget stroked Bran’s feathers. He rubbed his beak against her hand.

 _Time to try, my friend_. She shook her head and stood. Bran would need room if this worked.

“What are you doing, Bree?”

“She’s going to try to break the curse, I would guess,” Regina replied.

Bridget pressed a kiss to Bran’s head. She didn’t have any expectations, all she thought about was seeing him again.

The aurora of light burst forth, bright white light pouring out of the raven and blocking everyone’s view of Bridget. When the light finally faded, she was standing in the arms of a tall young man. Bran smiled. “You did it.” He picked her up, swinging her around a moment before giving her a kiss of his own. “You did it.”

“Could you, perhaps, not kiss my sister in front of me, mate?” Killian groused.

Bran grinned.

Bridget stared at Bran, cataloguing features she’d almost forgotten. His hair had been lighter before the curse, it was black as her own now. His eyes were the same hazel though. His smile just on the edge of wicked.

“What about you, Bridget?” Emma asked. “Your voice?”

Bridget swallowed and licked her lips. “I-I can talk.” She shook her head. “My voice is back.” There was a soft lilt to her words. She turned toward the grownups, flushed with embarrassment. “I—I’m sorry about before. Running away. It was such a shock to see Killian, and with everything else…it’s been a long time since anyone cared about me. Well, other than Bran.”

“It’s all right,” Snow said. “You were scared.” Snow looked at Bran. “And it’s nice to meet you—now that you aren’t a bird, you can start doing homework.”

Bran’s face fell. “Oh.”

Regina laughed.

“Why don’t we start with breakfast instead?” Emma glanced at Bridget. “Someone ran off before she got to eat.”

Bridget flushed again.

“Well, we’ll leave you all to get acquainted. Re-acquainted. I suppose.” David smiled. “I’m sure you can sort out the arrangements.” He herded Snow and Regina out the front door.

“Well,” Killian looked from Bran to his sister and then back again. “We could bunk the lad in the Jolly Roger. It’s unoccupied at the moment.”

“That ship in the harbor?” Bridget raised her eyebrows. “He could just stay with me, wherever that ends up being.”

Killian shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

Emma could sense a fight about to spoil. “Come on, pancakes. I’ll make more. And maybe some bacon and eggs? Killian?”

“Happy to help.” He gave Bran another sharpish look and headed into the kitchen.

“I think that went well.” Bran turned back to Bridget. “You did it, Bridget.”

She nodded. “I should’ve done it sooner. I just—I was afraid.”

“I know.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “But you have your voice. I have my human form. Your brother knows you again. Everything else…will work out.”

“Bridget, Bran, come eat,” Emma called.

Bran’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think I’ve ever had pancakes. Are they anything like mealworms?”

Bridget sighed. “You’ll get used to human food again, Bran. I’m sure of it.”

“We’ll see, I suppose.”

That seemed to be the answer to everything.

***

Bridget wasn’t sure how to _be_ around Killian, and he seemed in a similar state. They hadn’t seen each other in years. How many years, she couldn’t properly say. Killian was ten, near eleven, when their father took him and Liam off. Bridget had been seven. A year later, she’d run away from the family her father left her with. She’d been found by Morgause soon after. She’d no idea how long she’d spent in the Land of Untold Stories. Stuck, mind and body, at sixteen. Cursed and silent.

Bran might know, but he didn’t like to speak of it.

So they sat in the living room, awkwardly trying to bond.

“You were…you were just a little mite when I saw you last,” Killian said. “Hard to believe you’re near grown up. But—I can’t say I’m not pleased. You could’ve been long dead. I could’ve missed your life entirely.” He shook his head.

“I thought much the same,” Bridget admitted. “I feared you and Liam both dead with the long passage of time.”

“Aye.” Killian put his hand on her shoulder. “But it did not come to be. We are here, together. I want to be a family again. I want you to be part of this family.”

Bridget swallowed. “I…I would like that very much. Provided you stop looking at Bran with murderous intent.”

“Lass, I don’t know I can manage that all the time, but I can try. Provided he is a gentleman.”

She laughed. “Bran’s always been that.”

“Good to hear.”

Bridget smiled, feeling a sudden urge. She’d wanted to embrace her brother the moment she’d laid eyes on him, but uncertainty had overwhelmed her. She wanted to do so now, as well. Wanted to reassure herself that he was real. That this was all real.

Killian nudged her, “Come here, lass.” He opened his arms.

“Am I so easy to read?”

“Only a touch, love.” He pulled her into his arms. “Don’t worry. I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere.”

Bridget rested her head on his shoulder. _A family._ She had a family again. She’d convince Killian to include Bran too. Eventually. Bran was her dearest friend, after all. Her only friend.

Emma and Henry arrived home, but Killian didn’t let his sister spring away.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Bree.”

“Hey,” Emma smiled. “I picked up some things for your room, Bridget. Could you help Henry with the bags?”

She nodded, peeling free of Killian’s embrace and following Henry back outside, cheeks tinged red.

“How’s it going?” Emma turned to Killian, a smile on her lips.

“Slow. She’s had a hard time of it. A bit feral still, but with your help…” Killian closed the distance between them, pulling her close for a kiss. “I’m sure this family will work out. Where’s Bran?”

“Testing, Mom wanted to get him placed for school. He’ll be back later.” Emma smoothed the lapels of Killian’s jacket. “You know, he’s the only person Bridget’s had for a long time. You can’t just exile him to the Jolly Roger. For one thing, he’s a teenager, he needs family too.”

“Aye, I know.” Killian frowned. “But we hardly know the lad. His story.”

“Then we learn it. He could have family too, someone looking for him. He can sleep on the couch when Henry stays the night here, and in Henry’s room when he’s at Regina’s.”

Killian sighed. “Very well.”

Emma kissed him. “You’ll see, everything will work out.”

“Aye, or I’ll tie that lad to the crow’s nest for a night or two.”

Emma shook her head. “Come on you, let’s help the kids with the bags.”

“As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget adjusts to life with the curse broken.

Bridget felt strange going back to school with her voice, with Bran in human form. They drew looks of confusion to start, but the story of the broken curse spread quickly as all juicy gossip does. Bridget still wasn’t inclined to speak up in class, even though she could. It was hard to erase all of that time without a voice. She forgot often she _had_ a voice.

Bran took to answering for her and now that he was tall and relatively imposing and her magic was known well enough, the bullies seemed fearful enough to leave them be. Annabelle had been sentenced to a great deal of community service and a lengthy suspension from school. Bridget wasn’t sure that had done any good, but Annabelle at least avoided the pair now.

“Your brother hates me,” Bran remarked over lunch.

“He doesn’t hate you,” she replied. “Well, maybe a little. But I think he’d dislike any young man who kissed me.” She flushed. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Well, I love you, silly.” He smiled. “Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Bridget shook her head. “Have you seen any of your family?”

He shook his head. “Morgause stole me away when I was just a little babe. I wouldn’t recognize them even if I saw them.”

“You never know,” she replied. “You know their names, we may find them.”

Bran took a deep breath and nodded. “Aye, she taunted me enough with that.”

“I remember.” Bridget reached out and took his hand. “You should ask about. They have a registry of all the residents. You should look. Try. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Bridget.” He smiled. “But I will look, I promise.”

“Good.”

***

“What is the point of this activity?” Bran watched Bridget and Henry playing a video game.

“It improves hand eye coordination,” Henry replied. “Also, it’s fun.”

“Oh.” Bran blinked. “Sometimes I forget I have hands and try to peck at my food.”

“I think that’s pretty normal,” Henry replied.

“You really should stop putting mealworms in things though,” Bridget added. “I think it’s…what’s the word? Freaking people out. That’s right, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “Good use of vocabulary.”

Bran shrugged. “I like mealworms. And grubs. This whole disdain for eating bugs just because they have a few extra legs makes no sense to me.”

“You want gross, you should see what Killian thinks is a good breakfast.” Henry shuddered. “Grapefruit and fried mackerel.”

“I like mackerel,” Bridget said. “Grapefruit is disgusting though.”

“Say that when you’re looking at scurvy kids,” Killian swanned in. “Is this what teenagers do these days? Play on the magic box and sit about?”

“I’m perfectly happy with that,” Bridget said. “Given the alternative was chores all day and being yelled at by an evil witch. I’ll take video games.”

Killian shook his head. “I could teach you to sail.”

“I get sea sick,” she replied.

“You should know when you’re beat, love.” Emma strode in, kissing her pirate on the cheek. “You aren’t going to convince kids to not play video games.”

“Fresh air, Emma, fresh air is important.”

“I’m sure your sister has gotten plenty of fresh air.” Emma smiled. “Now, what do you all want for dinner?”

“I just figured we’d go to Granny’s,” Henry said.

“Well, I thought maybe I could cook something,” Emma replied.

Henry raised his eyebrows. “Okay.”

“I’m really feeling the confidence here, kid.”

“Sorry, Mom.” Henry shrugged. “Did you have to toss my guy off a cliff, Bridget?”

“Yes.” She grinned.

Killian shook his head. “She’s got that killer instinct, Henry.”

Bridget glanced back at her brother. “These games are very good for working out aggression. Dr. Hopper said so.”

“I’m sure he did.”

Emma’s phone rang. “Swan.” She listened carefully. “Okay, okay. I’ll be right there.” She turned her attention to Killian. “They just found a guy out in the woods, he was pretty badly wounded.”

Killian frowned. “They know who he is?”

“No, but I’m going to go into the hospital. Can you stay and watch the kids?”

“Of course, love.”

“If it goes too late, I’ll grab dinner from Granny’s on my way back.” She grabbed her coat, kissed Killian and hurried out the door.

***

Killian was fairly certain video games were the downfall of youth, but seeing Bridget smile was a joy. His attention was drawn by a creak at the back door. Killian frowned, peering into the kitchen. The door burst open a moment later to a man with a harpoon. Killian blinked.

“I found you.”

“Kids, get upstairs,” Killian called.

“Why?” Bran was at his shoulder in a moment. “Who’s that?”

“Killian?” Bridget and Henry were next.

“Upstairs,” Killian stressed. “Now.”

“I’m not leaving you down here with a crazy guy with a harpoon,” Bridget said.

“You surrounding yourself with children won’t protect you, _brother._ ” Harpoon guy glared.

“We have another brother?” Bridget peered more closely at him. “What’s your name?”

“Liam,” he replied. “Father never mentioned having a daughter.”

“I was cursed,” Bridget returned. “No one remembered me.”

“Did you know our brother _murdered_ our father?” Liam grasped for an ally.

“Yes.” Bridget had that conversation with Killian. She wasn’t sure if it made her a bad person or not that she understood why he’d done it. “The father who sold our brothers? The father who left me behind to a work house?” She tilted her head. “I’ve few fair memories of the man to latch anger onto.”

“Even if he hadn’t killed our father, he’s also responsible for the death of the man who took me in, cared for me. Nemo is dead and it’s your fault Killian!”

“You were in the Land of Untold Stories, his wounds couldn’t have harmed him there.” Killian raised his chin, still keeping himself between the kids and Liam. “He could still be alive.”

“They found a man in the woods earlier today,” Bridget went on. “Injured. Could this be your Nemo fellow?”

Liam’s brow furrowed. “That’s—he’s dead.”

“You don’t know that, and you know what Nemo would tell you if he were here. Revenge is never worth it.” Killian took a breath. “And would really kill me in front of our sister?”

Liam’s attention went back to Bridget. “How can you be so young?”

“I was in the Land of Untold Stories. I spent most of my time in the forest. Judging by your attire, I’d guess you were more of a sea-farer. I get sea sick.”

“Henry, call your mother. See if they have an identity yet on the injured man,” Killian said.

“Sure.” Henry took a few steps back and placed the call. “Hey Mom, you have any idea who that guy they found in the woods is?” He listened a moment. “Well, it’s a little urgent. There’s a guy with a harpoon in the kitchen.” Henry glanced at Killian. “Mom says they don’t know, but he’s stable now. Also, she’s coming home and she’s bringing Grandpa and a couple guns.”

“Great.” Killian sighed. “That’s should defuse the situation.” He looked at Liam the younger. “Look, I understand you have good reason to be pissed at me, but let’s keep this civil for the moment.”

Liam glowered, but nodded. He was an honorable young man, even if he was angry beyond belief, he couldn’t kill Killian in front of three children. Particularly not his brand new sister. He wasn’t sure how to reconcile the fact that she was born before him but was decidedly younger. One of the general peculiarities of being surrounded by and exposed to magic.

Emma, David and Snow showed up a few minutes later. Snow corralled the children to the dining room.

“Emma, love, meet Liam—the younger,” Killian gestured. “He’s my younger brother.”

“I thought he was on a ship under the sea,” Emma remarked.

“He was, but he came with the rest of the newcomers from the Land of Untold Stories.” Killian shrugged.

“Okay,” Emma looked at Liam. “This is how this going to go. You put down the harpoon. We go to the hospital. You can see if our unidentified man is your missing captain. Then, you stop trying to kill my fiancé.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“We’ll see, won’t we?”

***

Liam did surrender the harpoon. Dr. Whale was waiting for the group outside their mystery patient’s room.

“I can let two of you in at a time,” Dr. Whale said. “The rest of you can wait in the lobby.”

Killian raised his hand. “That would me and Liam here then.”

“Fine. Go on in. You’ve got five minutes.”

Killian nodded and headed into the room with Liam. He was hoping beyond hope it was Nemo. He’d never wanted anything bad to happen to Nemo. The man had shown him a possibility. He hadn’t been ready for it then, but he’d found that peace now. If Nemo was alive, he wanted to thank him.

Liam stepped into the room first and let out a soft cry, rushing over to the bed. “Nemo?”

Killian took a deep breath. “He’s alive.”

Liam took Nemo’s hand. “I can’t believe it.”

The captain’s eyes opened slowly. “Liam?”

“Yes, captain, I’m right here.”

Nemo smiled. “Is that—Killian?”

“Yes, captain,” Killian replied. “I’m glad to see you on the mend, sir.”

“You seem different.”

Killian only smiled. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” He nodded to Liam and backed out of the room.

“Well?” Emma raised her eyebrows.

“It’s Captain Nemo.”

“This is good news, right?” David asked.

“It is.” Killian nodded. “One less death on my hands.” He took a breath. “Bree, Liam is going to need some time. He and I may not have the best relationship, but you should try.”

Bridget nodded. “Sure.”

“Okay,” Emma said. “Let’s go get dinner. You think Liam is any danger now?”

Killian shrugged. “He has a legitimate reason to want vengeance. I don’t know what he’ll do. We wait and see.”

“And we put protection spells on the house,” Emma said. “Okay. Dinner. Kids, car.”

The kids sighed collectively.

“You heard her,” Killian prompted.

The kids trudged off.

“That’s quite a brood you’ve got to deal with,” Snow remarked. “From one to three in the blink of an eye? How are you two doing?”

“Well, Henry hates me just a little,” Killian said. “I’m pretty sure Bran only goes along with things because Bridget does and I think she only does because…she has no reason not to.”

“That’s a fair summary,” Emma said. “They’re good kids though. Bran eats worms which is—gross but I suppose makes sense what with being a bird and all. Henry is getting along with them.”

“That’s good,” David said. “That they’re getting along.”

 Emma nodded. “I’m sure they’ll fight about something eventually. Kids usually do.”

“True.” Snow shook her head.

“Well, I should get them fed before they try to eat whatever’s lying around. I’ll call you later.” Emma smiled and gave her mom a hug. “Night.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”

***

Bridget was restless. School was all well and good, but school and home and—everything. It was overwhelming for a girl who’d spent so long alone in the woods. She was happy to be with her family, there was no doubt of that, but everywhere she turned there was someone there. There was always someone there. Hovering. She was feeling more caged than usual when she got home from school. Annabelle was no longer outright cruel to her, but there was still tension there that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

“How was school?” Killian asked as she entered the house.

Bridget sighed. “Fine.” She trudged toward the stairs.

“Doesn’t sound fine.”

“Well it was,” she snapped.

“Bree—”

“It was fine, leave me alone.” She hurried up the stairs, shutting her door sharply behind her.

Killian flinched. “Well then.”

Henry came in a moment later. “Hey, Killian. Bran is staying late for tutoring, he’ll be home in a couple hours.”

“Okay.”

Bridget hurried to change out of her school uniform. She’d grown accustomed to the fashions of this new world. Trousers and t-shirts were far easier to climb in. She needed some time to herself. Climbing up a tree was always a good way to clear her head. She didn’t bother heading out the front door, she went out the window instead, dropping to the ground and stalking off toward the woods. She had a couple trees she preferred.

“Well, well, well,” a horribly familiar voice came out of the forest.

Bridget froze, turning toward the voice. “No.”

“You thought I wouldn’t feel my curse break? That I wouldn’t find you?” Morgause shook her head. “You are a foolish little witch aren’t you.”

Bridget stumbled back. “Go away.”

“I don’t think so.” Morgause stalked forward, the feathered edges of her black gown flying back behind her. “I will give you one more chance to do as I told you to. Darken your heart, and I won’t murder your little family.” She smiled, tapping Bridget’s cheek with one long finger. “Understand?”

Bridget nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.” She drew her nail down Bridget’s cheek, cutting a thin straight line into the pale skin. “You have three days.” She puffed away in a cloud of black smoke.

Bridget’s knees shook and she collapsed, hands striking the forest floor as she tried to catch herself. Her hands shook. What was she supposed to do now? Bridget picked herself off the ground and stumbled deeper into the woods, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t beat Morgause and she knew that threat was genuine. She couldn’t put anyone else at risk either. _Darken my heart…_ She could do that. She could always make up for it later. If it saved her family. Bridget licked her lips. There was no way to beat Morgause. Was there?

She found one of her trees and climbed up, resting in the crook and collapsing into tears. She’d wanted a fresh start. Why couldn’t the witch just leave her alone? Why couldn’t she just have this?

***

“Bridget!”

She opened her eyes, the calls of her searching family members echoing through the forest. She shifted slightly.

“Bridget!”

Would they be safer if she stayed away? She could at least warn them. Morgause had known Bridget before. Before the curse changed her. Before the Land of Untold Stories. Before she got her brother back, before…all of this. Morgause didn’t really _know_ this Bridget. She a different person.

“Bridget!”

She took a deep breath. “Here!” She swung down from her tree. “I’m here!”

Killian rushed forward first, eyes a bit wide. “Bree, what the hell were you thinking? Climbing out your window? What—what happened to your face?” He gingerly reached toward her cheek.

Bridget flinched.

Emma, Bran and Henry all converged on their location a moment later, followed by Snow and David.

“Called out the whole search party, I see?” Bridget shook her head. “I’m sorry, I just needed some space.”

“What happened to your face, Bridget?” Killian asked again.

Bran fixed on that cut. “Bridget,” he whispered. “It’s not…it can’t be.”

Bridget found her dear friend’s face, smiling tightly in his direction. “Morgause. She was here.” Bridget blinked back fresh tears. “She threatened to—”

“Threatened what?” Killian put his hand on her shoulder. “Love, just tell us what happened.”

“Morgause is here. In Storybrooke. She told me I have three days.” Bridget licked her lips. “I darken my heart or she kills my family.”

“We won’t let that happen,” David swore.

Bridget took a shaking breath. “I don’t know how to stop her.”

Killian pulled her into his arms. “It’s going to be all right, lass. We’ll sort out this witch. I promise.”

No one was ever going to hurt his sister again. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Bridget's curse on a Germanic fairytale. I just love the idea of Killian having a little sister. I've been mulling this idea for a while now, and the Land of Untold Stories thing gave me the opening I needed for it. I think it'll be two or three longish chapters, as I've got it mostly plotted out, but we'll see.


End file.
